


Fighting for Dominance

by Mothboyerotica



Series: My Hot Monster Polycule [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Consensual, Erotic Hypnosis, Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothboyerotica/pseuds/Mothboyerotica
Summary: A naga and a vampire, both well practiced in hypnosis, both find themselves horny at the same time. But who gets to be on top? It’s like Megashark VS Giant Octopus except gayer and better in every way.





	Fighting for Dominance

“Why does it even matter which one of us is better at this?” Adrian whined. He was curled up against his boyfriend’s chest, comfortably wrapped in the other’s long, amber tail. “It isn’t important. I mean if we were out in the wilderness a thousand years ago fighting for the same food source, it might be a more pressing issue. But we literally live in a high rise apartment.”  
  
”It’s not about need,” Chiron argued, flipping through the channels of the television. “I’m just curious. And proud. You know that about me, baby.” The naga nuzzled into the other’s neck affectionately, prompting a giggle. “Or maybe you’re just scared because you know I’m better."

“How would we even judge who’s ‘better?’” Adrian laughed. “Speed? Lasting effect? It’s not exactly a simple test, babe.”

“I mean, we would ideally need a neutral party,” Chiron reasoned. “Someone who’s never been hypnotized. Someone who’s sure they can’t be. And then… I don’t know, get them to say who they’re more connected to?”

“That can still be subjective,” the vampire reasoned. “And our styles are so different. You use more words than I do. People are drawn into that.”

“And you have the advantage of telepathy,” Chiron said. “We’ve both got individual strengths and weaknesses. But who is the most effective?”

“You really are full of yourself, you know that?” Adrian grumbled. He turned to look at his boyfriend. “Because you still think it matters! And you still think it’s you that’s better.”

“You can’t exactly prove me wrong, can you?” Chiron laughed. “I mean, it’s just the two of us right now. My mind’s pretty well made up that your fancy vampire powers have nothing on me.” His eyes flashed dangerously. “But you’re welcome to do your worst.”

Adrian huffed, glaring at him. On one hand, he knew this was a silly game, most likely to fuel some bickersome lovemaking. But still… now he _had_ to make Chiron eat his words. Even if this wasn’t a properly controlled setting. He just had to make him shut up.

It didn’t help that these play arguments turned to fucking most of the time anyways.

“What person wants to get mindfucked by someone who’s just in it for the blood?” the naga continued, smirking. “It’s far too scary and too quick. You bring no romance to the experience, and-“

Adrian cut him off with a kiss. Not the most indelicate way to shut him up, but it worked. It startled Chiron. Threw him off guard. Before the naga could reciprocate, Adrian pulled away and fixed his eyes firmly onto his boyfriend’s. He placed his hands on Chiron’s cheeks, keeping his head still. He could feel the muscles of his neck tense, a fleeting attempt to turn away. But it was only a second before Adrian saw the glow of red reflected in Chiron’s gaze.

“You think I’m not romantic enough?” he purred. He traced a finger along the naga’s jawline. “You really think your vocal tricks and snake charm outweigh the powers of a born vampire?”

Chiron was struggling. It was harder than he thought not to succumb immediately to the warm, pulsing glow of Adrian’s eyes. They were so deep… So deep, and so tender. Welcoming him, beckoning him to surrender. To submit. His shoulders relaxed despite himself. Chiron closed his eyes and bit his lip.

“Nn… Not that easy,” he said breathlessly.

“Oh, but I’m already in your head,” Adrian whispered. His hands moved down over Chiron’s bare chest, down, down to where his hardening cock was poking out of its sheath. The vampire straddled the naga’s tail and gently began to stroke the length. “I can hear your thoughts, Chiron. Part of you, deep in your mind, is longing to return to the safety of my eyes. You _know_ in your heart who’s stronger. You _know_ you want to submit to me. To your **_master._ ** ”

Chiron trembled. They had played these games before, taking turns as master and slave. It could be hard though. They both so craved dominance and control. He could still see Adrian’s eyes in his mind, pulsing softly, pulling him in. It wouldn’t be so bad, he thought, to just slip under this once. It would feel good. The softness of his voice, the tender touches on his cock… His mouth went just a little bit slack. Chiron furrowed his brow, trying to hold onto some piece of himself. But it would feel so good.

“Let go, Chiron,” Adrian purred. He leaned down and licked the head of the naga’s cock. “Give in to me. Give in and take your rightful place as second be- mmf!”

The end of Chiron’s tail slipped inside Adrian’s mouth easily, muffling those damning words. His focus was broken for a second. Chiron opened his eyes and tried to regain his faculties. His tail snuck quick around the vampire, wrapping him tight and binding his arms to his sides. Tha naga blinked, trying to rid himself of his boyfriend’s spell. There were still traces of red in his vision, but at least now he had the upper hand.

Adrian was squirming, held a few feet above Chiron. The naga knew he had to work fast. He grinned playfully, giving his hand a wave. Now it was his turn.

“You really think you’re _sssso_ powerful you can take me down in one go?” he chuckled. Chiron’s blue eyes, illuminated by the candlelight, began to shift. His trick was not a pulsing, hypnotic light with vampiric mental magic. No. His eyes began to change colour, cycling in concentric circles through the rainbow. A mesmerizing display for any mortal, but he knew for Adrian he would need to pull out all the stops.

 _“Relax, little bat,”_ he cooed. He massaged the vampire’s body gently with his tail, squeezing and shifting masterfully, until a coil successfully found Adrian’s cock. That was where to put the focus. To gently rub and squeeze and stimulate until the body and mind turned to mush. _“It’s too much effort to try and control someone like me. Why don’t you just enjoy the little light show I have for you… Let me relax that tired, tense body of yours.”_

Adrian had been fully caught off guard by Chiron’s swiftness in wrapping him up. The gag in his mouth certainly didn’t help his position. He was about to get going again when the naga began his own bout of sensual battery. First the eyes. They were disorienting. They gave him nothing to focus on, not staying long enough before shifting to the next colour. There was no pattern to them either, nothing to grasp onto. Just a dizzying display that pulled his gaze directly, deep and quick.

Then the squeezing. The coils rubbing so deliciously over every inch of him. He had only been wearing underwear to begin with, but now they had been shimmied off by the constant movement. He was being fucked by the friction and by his lover’s eyes. And then the _words._ This wasn’t the first time Adrian had heard Chiron’s musical lilt when he wanted control. But it was the first time he experienced its full force. The soft, commanding tone slipped between his ears and scrambled his thoughts. Everything he said sounded so… reasonable. So reasonable and so right.

 _“You know you didn’t stand a chance,”_ Chiron mused softly. _“Because you know who’s stronger here. And you love this feeling, Adrian. You love to be taken care of, don’t you?”_

Adrian found himself nodding despite himself, trying to look away from those eyes. His mouth hung open anyways, a droplet of drool hanging out the side. The naga was taking advantage of his hard work. All he’d done to get the both hot. Chiron grinned smugly. _“This is where you belong, Adrian. Right, snug, in my grasp. Don’t you agree?”_

“Nn… Fuck,” Adrian grimaced and jerked his eyes away, down to the naga’s lips. But that wasn’t better. Now he had to look at that stupid, smug smile. Something clicked. Adrian let out a hoarse, triumphant laugh. In a small puff of smoke, the vampire disappeared from Chiron’s grasp. The coils that had been holding him fell to the couch unceremoniously. The naga grunted and blinked, the colors fading from his eyes. Adrian stood at the foot of the couch, rings of colour fading until nothing but red remained. Chiron’s gaze was drawn to the movement, and was caught again in an instant. Back to the warmth. Back to the promise of sweet surrender. Adrian smirked, though he was out of breath. He lifted a hand, beckoning to the naga to follow him.

 _“G-Get on your knees, Adrian,”_ Chiron stammered quickly, forcing his words through the sweet numbness he felt. The vampire froze at the sound of his voice. Adrian had the other’s gaze locked into his own, but he couldn’t choke out a word. At the sound, he felt his knees buckle. He knelt on the carpet, still staring intently at his lover. Chiron got up unsteadily. He was fighting the part of him that yearned to submit to the pulsing red gaze of Adrian. But he still had a modicum of control. His tail snaked around the vampire’s waist as he towered above him.

 _“Suck my cock, maste- Adrian,”_ he hissed. Fuck. He knew as soon as that word escaped his lips he was done for. Adrian looked up at him from the floor, eyes bright and hungry. But he couldn’t resist those words. He maintained eye contact, wrapping his lips around Chiron’s cock easily. They had done this a million times before. He didn’t need to look. Chiron’s breath hitched.

 **Jerk me off, Chiron,** whispered a voice in his head. **You want to fuck your- fuck me. Fuck me.** The tip of Chiron’s tail wrapped around Adrian’s cock and began to slowly squeeze and pump it. Adrian moaned, licking up Chiron’s precum and taking the whole of his length into his mouth.

 _“Good boy,”_ Chiron praised. Adrian couldn’t help the thrill of excitement that came with his master- his boyfriend’s pleasure. _“You want to submit.”_

**You want to submit to me, Chiron. Look in my eyes.**

_“L-Listen to me, Adrian. Relax.”_

**Fuck… fuck me, master. Look into my eyes.**

_“K-Keep sucking. Fuck, you feel so good, master… surrender to me. Open yourself to me.”_

**Give in to me.**

_“Fuck, I obey. I submit. You belong…”_

**You belong to me, master.**

_“Mine. Yours. Fuck, come for me, Adrian.”_

**“Come for me, master.”**

Adrian came first, splattering onto the carpet. He moaned loudly around Chiron’s cock and took him deep, swallowing the naga’s load. Chiron pulled the vampire’s hair as he nearly buckled over from the rush of pleasure. Words and thoughts spilled out from both of their lips, both sets of eyes glassy and hungry, both cocks still stiff and getting stiffer. 

What had started as something of a battle of wits had turned mindless within half an hour. Adrian fucked himself against Chiron’s tail as the tip slipped in and out of his ass. They kept eye contact, not sure who was in control. Each was blank and horny, and that’s what mattered. Every suggestion was met with a muffled “yes sir” or “yes master.” 

“Get on my face,” Chiron growled, grasping the vampire’s wrists tightly. 

“Yessir,” Adrian slurred and obeyed easily, straddling the other’s head as he lay on the floor. “Lick my cock.” 

“Fuck yes, master,” Chiron moaned. He took his time, licking and kissing his lover’s cock, balls, shifting him roughly so his ass was right over his mouth. The naga pleasured him with his tongue, massaging the rest of his body with hands and tail. Adrian moaned loudly as he rocked, eyes turned skyward. 

All thoughts but pleasure were gone, fucked away with magic and eachother’s touches. Chiron felt like he was swimming in that red haze, edging along submission and control, one foot on either side of the line. But it was so very very easy to let that light was over him and take any reservations away. 

Adrian reveled in the friction of his lover’s coils, letting himself be fucked again and again by that gorgeous tail, that gorgeous tongue, and that haunting voice that still resonated in his mind even when Chiron wasn’t speaking. They continued their game for hours, but the rules had long since become obsolete. They were one another’s master and slave tonight, undyingly obedient and completely commanding at once. They were both. They were neither. They were fucking each other’s brains out. 

It was morning when it all began to fade. They had made it to the bed somehow, tangled in each other and the sheets. Chiron’s coils were warm, still gently caressing Adrian’s form. Chiron’s eyes were still a bit hazy and far away, but the glow had faded. Adrian felt just slightly more solidly inside his body. The vampire leaned over and kissed the other’s lips softly. 

“Fuck,” the naga chuckled hoarsely. “We really... went all night, didn’t we, baby?”

”Yeah,” Adrian sighed. He played with his lover’s hair, trying to bring his focus back into the room. “You really are... very good at that, Chi. Mm, if I think too hard about your voice, I might go under again.” Chiron smiled playfully. 

“Does that mean I won?”

”You ate my ass for an hour! I think I won that round.” 

“You were calling me ‘master,’ moaning about how good it was to obey me.”

”So were you!” Adrian sighed and smacked the other’s chest lightly. “I guess that didn’t prove anything, did it?”

”It proved we can both go under,” Chiron said with a little shrug. “I didn’t think I could. And now I know exactly how to make you let me pick the restaurant for dinner.” 

“Fuck, you didn’t leave me with some trigger did you? You did!” Adrian grinned. That was a first. “When the fuck did you have time for that?” 

“When you were being my little cock slut for the... third time? You’re very compliant with my tail in your ass, darling. Besides, I was thinking about what you said. How I take too long and use too many words,” Chiron stroked the other’s cheek. “Now I can take you down with just a couple. And only if you’re in the mood.” Adrian rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t know if you’re sophisticated enough to instill something like that, baby.” 

“Really?” Adrian gulped at the tone of the other’s voice. Chiron was looking at him slyly, and he was far too tired to put up much of a fight. The naga’s eyes changed once, twice. Concentric circles. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Adrian muttered, covering his eyes with his hands. “We’ve settled this for now, haven’t we?” 

“But you don’t believe me,” Chiron murmured, sneaking in to kiss Adrian’s neck. His tail squeezed the other lightly, keeping him in place. “You don’t think I’m sophisticated enough... You don’t  _trussst in me.“_

Of course that’s what he’d pick. 

Adrian’s hands fell away from his face as Chiron fixed him with that sweet, spiraling stare. 

“No... fair...” he croaked. The naga giggled and kissed him. 

“Maybe not. But I really couldn’t let you win this, baby, could I? So let’s say for now, I’m the better hypnotist and the idol of your undying obedience.” 

“Yes master... fuck you, Chi.” 

“Shhh,” the naga whispered. “I think it’s high time we both get some sleep.” 

Adrian nodded slightly, back under so very quickly. His eyes fluttered, and then finally shut. 

“Goodnight, baby.”

”Goodnight... asshole.”


End file.
